


Time to Feed

by sockpuppeteer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer
Summary: Lindsey asks Gerard to choose a Halloween costume with Bandit, and Bandit has ~ideas~ of her own.





	Time to Feed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobiismycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/gifts).



> Answer to a photo prompt :D

 

Halloween is Gerard’s favourite holiday. For the whole month of October all the stores are exploding with skulls and spiders and blood, tombstones and ghosts start popping up in yards, and he and Lindsey pull about a million boxes up from the basement and go to town on their home.

 

Then there’s the costumes. Sure, Bandit has a ginormous closet stuffed to the gills with costumes and dress-up accessories ranging from the prettiest, pinkest princess to the creepiest monster masks Gerard has been able to find, but they’re for ~everyday~ use. Halloween calls for something a cut above the rest.

 

Lindsey asks him to take Lady B shopping one day while she’s in the studio preparing for her next big exhibit, so of course, Gerard agrees and boots up his laptop, because Gerard does not  _do_ shopping with… he shudders at the thought…  _other people._ After breakfast – pancakes, naturally, with far too much syrup and a generous handful of blueberries so he can totally tell himself she had something nutritious – they snuggle down on the couch in matching Batman and Robin pyjamas to start the search.

 

Six hours, three bags of Cheetos, eight cups of coffee, six glasses of milk and four cookies later, and he thinks they’ve cracked it. Bandit is chattering excitedly, full of ideas, and she is so beautiful and so much her mother that Gerard has to sweep her off her feet in a spin that turns into a hug. He can feel her little hands clutching onto him and thinks his heart might just burst.

 

The day finally rolls around, and the three of them get all dressed up and ready to go. Jimmy and Chantal are throwing the party this year but refused to let their costumes slip, so they’ve been keeping their own a secret too. They’re one of the first families to arrive so they get to snag a spot on the drive right next to the doors, and when they knock, Chantal all but throws it open.

 

“BRAAAAAAAINS!” She yells, lurching towards them. She looks horrifying, flesh rotting and hanging off exposed bone, one eye sunken in and the other gone completely, clothes hanging in filthy tatters from her body. Gerard grins.

 

Bandit giggles, and that’s then Chantal really notices them.

 

“Oh! Oh!!!  _Look_  at you guys!” She doesn’t sound very zombie anymore.

 

It was all Bandit’s idea, and Gerard is so, so proud of her for thinking it up. She’d seen the dress in a sidebar somewhere, totally unrelated to Halloween costumes, but something about it had caught her imagination. It was all velvet and lace, a pink so deep it was almost magenta, with a full, heavy skirt and ballooning ruffled sleeves, draped in aged lace, folding into the skirts, curling around the bodice and trimming the sleeves. It was handmade, and expensive, but absolutely worth every penny to see her in it. They’d added sheer white tights, matching elbow-length gloves and dainty black boots to complete the ensemble, and Lindsey had curled Bandit’s dark hair so it hung in thick ringlets around her face. Gerard and Lindsey had found matching outfits for themselves. All black, save for the lace around Lindsey’s throat, a tuxedo with polished black shoes, white gloves and a deep rose buttonhole for Gerard, and a fitted blouse and pencil skirt for Lindsey, finished with black Docs and a matching rose in her hair.

 

But it was the details that really brought them all together. Gerard had done Bandit’s makeup while Lindsey was getting ready, whiting out her skin and painstakingly drawing in veins in the palest purple he could find. He’d contoured her the sharpest cheekbones and nose, hollowed out her eyes and drawn pencil-thin eyebrows in over her own. Her lips were finished in blood red, plump and shining. Then, he’d had to all but ruin it. Lindsey had made the fake blood the night before so that it could sit and thicken overnight – they never used store-bought junk – and Gerard had painted and dripped it over Bandit’s mouth, chin and throat, even spilling some down onto the hideously expensive dress, because why bother if you’re not going to really go for it, right?

 

Lindsey had used a selection of syrups, gelatine, crushed cereals and food colouring to make it, and Bandit kept licking it from her lips when he was applying it. Initially he’d tried to get her to stop, but as the look came together he realised how  _freaking badass_  it looked when she peeked out at him from under her eyelashes and licked the blood from the corner of her mouth.  Instead, Gerard had a little tube tucked away in his inside jacket pocket to add more whenever she needed.

 

Gerard and Lindsey have equally pale skin and sunken eyes, but none of the blood around the mouths. Instead, they have a mass of neat, round punctures covering their necks and throats, along with matching wounds across their inner-arms and wrists. Gerard is wearing a wide gold cuff on his right wrist, which Lindsey mirrors on her left, joined together with a foot long gold chain, and two longer lengths of chain hang from the cuffs. Bandit has these wrapped securely around her hand and she leads her dinner up the steps and into the house.

 

She grins at Chantal as they pass, flashing two tiny, sharp fangs, and touches the tip of her tongue to the corner of her mouth, coming away with a little blood.

 

Gerard has to bite back a grin of his own. Yeah,  _that’s_  his daughter.


End file.
